marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 5 5
** ** in Flashback}} ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** Agent Bainbridge ** Unnamed agents Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Mentions: * * Locations: * ** Courtroom * * ** ** *** Puglia * * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = “THE FALL OF THE FANTASTIC FOUR” PART 5 - Super-Sized issue! • The Baxter Building is quarantined and shut down! • The Fantastic Four held accountable for the destruction in Manhattan! • A major turning point for the team and a dire blow to the family! • The trial of the century featuring an all-star roster of guest artists! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Betty Brant notes a few prominent court cases in the Marvel Universe: ** The trial of the Hulk, of which there are a few, notable in and . ** The Tiral of Magneto from . * The events mentioned in the Fantastic Four's court trial are as follows: ** The first time the Fantastic Four were summoned is taken from the pages of . ** The first battle against the Thing and the Hulk happened in , but the one specifically referenced here is from - . ** Mention is made of the Sub-Mariner's long history with the Fantastic Four which dates back to . Atlantis attacked New York City many times in recent history, the earliest the Fantastic Four were involved in dated back to . ** The Fantastic Four's first encounter with the Inhumans occurred in . Johnny fell in love with Crystal instantly and they dated from to . ** The flashbacks of the Fantastic Four's various battles with Doctor Doom include - when they fought Doom alongside Daredevil, when Doom stole the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic in - and when Doom attacked the Fantastic Four using Valeria as a familiar in - and . ** The Fantastic Four's first battle with Galactus was chronicled in - . ** The Malice incident mentioned here occurred in - and . * She-Hulk mentions how her cousin, the Hulk, is an authorized agent of SHIELD. This was the case at the time of this story as seen in Indestructible Hulk Vol 1. * Toliver mentions the destruction caused in Wakanda which occurred in . This was an attack carried out by the Sub-Mariner. * Attilan was mention as being recently destroyed. This happened in . Continuity Errors * In the flashback showing Reed Richards summoning the Fantastic Four for the first time, the Thing is depicted wearing black trunks with a white waistband. Not only is this an error because the Fantastic Four did not start wearing stylized costumes until but also because the Thing is wearing a version of his costume that the group didn't start wearing until . * Reed states that he once stored the Ultimate Nullifier in the Baxter Building for study. However, at the end of , Mister Fantastic relinquished it to Galactus. In fact, the Ultimate Nullifier was never stored at the Baxter Building. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}